BloodTies
by MissBlinou
Summary: Set right after the events of Glass Sword: While the Scarlet Guard fight a war they fear they can't win alone, Cal fights between the need to save Mare and the goals of the Guard. Meanwhile, Mare attempts to hold on to the memory of Cal as her captivity with Maven pushes her to her limits. With an impending second war, where will their loyalties lie. Note:Story dropped, sorry guys
1. Chapter 1: Seperation Anxiety

' _Only through true pain can you find true love. I knew the moment I met you that you were going to be important in my life, but I never knew how much I would come to love you until I faced the pain and hardships I did_.'

* * *

 **Ch1: Separation Anxiety**

* * *

 **CAL**

I struggle to breathe, forcing cold air into my lungs to ease the fatigue. I want to feel numb to the pain; to forget what just happened. But I hurt so deep inside, further than any blade can pierce.

I am not alone in this feeling.

I hear Kilorn to my left. He runs a tree ragged with his punches, hopelessly yelling the same question that burns inside my heart.

"WHY?! DAMMIT…WHY?!"

Over and over, he says the words I think to myself. Each repetition cuts deeper.

To my right I see the despair tearing silently through Mare's brothers. Bree stands against a tree looking down at the dirt beneath him. Tramy is near Bree, holding his head in his hands and trying to hide silvers of tears for his sister that he only just got back.

The others in our group are silent, including Nanny and Cameron who both hold expressions of deep thought. No one intervenes with Kilorn's tantrum and no one comforts me, which is not unexpected. There is nothing to say, and no one will bother voicing the answer to the question that echoes with each of Kilorn's punches.

There is no need to answer him, because we all know why.

She gave herself for us. For all of us. She bargained her life away to save ours.

I think back to the conversation we shared at the Notch…

" _Maven wants you more than anything else on this earth." I say, hoping Mare will understand how deep Maven's obsession is._

" _Well, he can't have me." She replies._

" _Not even if it stops the killing? Not for the newbloods?"_

" _I won't go back. For anyone."_

I bite back the urge to join Kilorn in his screaming. If only she would have kept her word. If only she didn't lie. My heart aches with her decision and the consequences it has, for both of us and for the war. Every thought of Mare strikes a new fear throughout me. What is he doing to her at this very moment? How much torment will she suffer before he is finally done with her? Will she be cast aside, murdered, with nothing and no one there to save her?

The questions eat away at me, and with a sigh I stand tall, pushing back the pain as best I can. My eyes lock with Kilorn's and he knows the pain we share, he understands. Defeat echoes throughout the group and waits for someone else to take the lead in where to go next; what to do next. The stresses of leadership have always been on my shoulders, I was raised for this, and the pain of the past few months have only increased that stress. I pull together whatever composure I can muster, and face the others.

"I know this is difficult, trust me. I know. But we need to regroup with the Scarlet Guard. We have to find a way to get Mare back before it's too late." I say, staring into the eyes of the wary group. They know this is the next step, but they fear taking it. The lightning girl was their leader, and her loss weighs heavy on everyone present. However, I know Mare will only suffer in our grief. She can only be saved with action. Even so, not everyone can see past the pain…

"No! Are you serious?! …We can't just run back to the Guard and stand around planning while Mare is with that bastard! God knows what he will do to her and we can't just abandon her!" Kilorn yells; his eyes glossy and strained with holding back tears that threaten to escape. Bree steps up to Kilorn and puts a firm hand on his shoulder while shaking his head. I know his pain, but I can't let him succumb to a hopeless plan that would only get us all killed.

"What is the point of her sacrifice if we run in blind to be killed anyway? She gave herself up to save us. Let's look beyond the situation and not waste the opportunity she gave us to live." I try to stay as calm as possible, but it's hard when my mind is running a mile a minute in Mare's direction.

"Kilorn, he's right. We can't save her now." Bree says, still not meeting eyes with anyone.

"Bullshit! …Fuck!" Kilorn barks, turning to the tree to release his frustration. He knows what I say is true, but he doesn't want to abandon her, and neither do I. ' _Why, Mare….'_ I think as I look over the group.

I would give anything to have switched places with her. If only it was me Maven really wanted. The brand he left on Mare's skin is still vivid in my memory, a testament to the obsession Maven has with her. My only hopes are that his obsession keep her alive until I can get her back. Regret aches deep within me, but I focus on the task at hand, if only as a distraction.

"We need to locate the nearest Scarlet Guard outpost to get transportation back to Tuck. From there we can form a plan with the Colonel to retake the lightning girl." I inhale deeply, feeling the shudder in my breath, "Then we can end this once and for all and bring down the King."

* * *

 **MARE**

When I think there are no more tears left for me to cry, my body replies with a fresh wave of wetness down my cheeks. My eyesight is blurry, but I can still see the malicious smile that hovers on Maven's face above me. Flashes of a different boy, a soft and gentle boy, flash before me in a cruel moment of irony. Maven was never that boy, not in my eyes.

I drop my head and stare at my knees knowing this is but the start of something much worse. Briefly, my mind goes back to Cal and Kilorn, and my heart aches again. I want to feel relieved, happy even, that they are both alive along with the other newbloods in our group. My sacrifice kept them breathing, and for that I am glad. However, it is hard to be optimistic with glares of every silver around me pointed deep at my soul. They would choose to kill me now if they had the option, but Maven clearly has better plans than death for the lightning girl. Things more humiliating and painful than death.

A tug at the collar surprises me, and the points within tighten against my skin until I am forced to look up. Maven still stands above me, dark as a nightmare.

"Up."

His command is short and without emotion, and I abide. I have no strength or lightning to fight him, and the stifling silence of the Arven guards make my breath labored as I rise. He turns to address the crowd, and I stand next to him, broken and defeated before the world.

"My people, you have recently suffered long and hard at the hands of the reds. Your kin have been slaughtered, your friends wounded, and we have watched the reds attempt to lay claim to what is ours. We have even lost my dear mother, the Queen, to the madness of the Scarlet Guard and those who support them." Maven's mention of the dead Queen turns the vast faces of the crowd into even more horrible scowls, if possible, and some even look sick at the thought of the body that was broadcast to every person present. A small part of me revels in their disgust, knowing the broadcast did its job.

"They think themselves invincible now, even powerful! But we will show them the true meaning of strength and power and remind them that we are greater than they could have ever imagined!" His voice raises and the crowd reacts with fervor. "Now, we have the Lightning Girl, the symbol of their rebellion," Maven tugs on the chain and I wince at the pain it shoots through my neck. A fresh wave of warm blood trickles from the punctures that have been agitated by his pulling, dripping down onto my white shirt, "and nothing will stop us from destroying every last one of them. As for their supporters who lie within our cities, we will show them the error of their ways through the suffering of their children. The tenth legion will walk to their deaths in the Choke, and those lost will be replaced with the loved ones of those who rebel against us."

The tears will not stop, and I cry for so many. They will help no one, but my heart breaks for every family we will never reunite and those who will be ripped apart in this brutal war against the guard. So many children sent to die and the intention to kill more when anyone steps out of line. _'If only I could have seen the ambush coming. If only that bastard Jon would have told us the outcome, we could have avoided everything that happened today. I could have avoided this fate; Shade might still be alive. But this was the future he saw, and he chose to stare at me with those sad eyes rather than save me from a future I couldn't back out of.'_ My thoughts sear though my aching head, making even my own thoughts hurt. I glance at the Arven guards at my sides, and silently curse them for their powers.

Maven ends his speech with a crowd gone wild with excitement and anger. Eyes shoot daggers at me while others stare adoringly into the face of their King. After a quick wave, Maven and his entourage turn from the crowd and I unwillingly follow by the leash he holds.

"Take her to her chambers. We will gather later to discuss how we will deal with this rat." He scoffs in disgust while handing off my leash to an Arven. I am pulled away from him and for a single moment I am more terrified than before. While Maven may hate me, the brand on my chest reminds me of a bond he struggles to sever. The other silvers, however, have no such bond, and would see no problem in my immediate execution. I only hope the King's subjects are loyal to their new king so that I have a chance to survive when he isn't around.

I am led into another transport with my silencing jailers sitting around me. Quietly I wait to be chained and curl into myself once the transport begins moving.

x.X.X.X.X.x

The ride back is shorter than I expect, yet the suffocating feeling kept it from being pleasant. I feel the transport halt and glance at my jailers. They make no move to unchain me, so I stay on the floor and close my eyes. A moment later, as expected, Maven enters.

His eyes bore into mine, but his face is neutral.

"Release her." He commands.

The Arvens comply and I feel the chains fall from my limbs. Maven comes closer to me and grabs ahold of my leash. He does not give me a command, instead, he yanks on the leash much harder than he has before and my throat burns with slightly pierced flesh. My yelp of pain does not go unnoticed by him, and be he stares ahead, unfazed.

I rise quickly, hoping to avoid another strong pull. My hands fall to my neck and feel the small lines of blood that fall from the collar. Flesh wounds, but they add to the collection of bruises and cuts that weaken me along with the draining silence from the Arvens. I follow Maven from the transport to the familiar palace that haunts me with the memories of the Kings murder and Maven's betrayal. To the Nortan Castle.

* * *

 **CAL**

"I'm sorry for how I acted back there…" Kilorn mumbled as he walks in step with me, heading to the nearest Scarlet Guard outpost. I look over to him and instantly regret meeting his downcast eyes. He looks so defeated.

"What happened wasn't easy on anyone. You don't need to apologize to me for acting as any rational person would. I mean, look at Bree and Tramy." I reply as we both glance at the brothers in unison. They walk together yet away from our general circle of people.

"Does that make you irrational, then?"

"…I always am, in a controlled way. I can't begin to explain how bad this situation hurts me, but I was raised to rise above pain and push forward for everyone else. It's a gift and a curse." Kilorn looks deep in thought about my statement and finally replies a moment later.

"A burden I could never understand…" Kilorn sighs a deep and haunted breath, "I have never had the level of responsibility you or…Mare had." His pause is evident, and it digs the dagger deeper still. I attempt to change topics before either of us fall deeper into despair.

"Let's take another look at that map. I feel like we have been heading in this direction for ages. How much further is this Guard outpost?"

"You can say that again. You even sure were heading in the right direction?" Cameron's retort was quick and scathing. I don't bother replying. She has been more critical of me than ever since our departure from the Blackrun's crash site. I would bite back, but I feel like this is her way of sorting through her mixed feelings for Mare and her sacrifice. We have all been dealing with it differently these past few hours.

Kilorn removes his bag and hands me the map given to him by the Colonel. On it is a handful of scribbles and circles noting different Scarlet Guard outposts and bases. We are currently heading towards an outpost due northwest of where the Blackrun fell. On the map is a circle over a location not too far from where we are that marks an outpost with an entrance to the undertrain system that could take us back to Tuck and the Colonel. _'We should be there soon, thankfully.'_ I think to myself.

"If we have been going in the right direction, we should be there before sundown. Hopefully we can get on this undertrain before nightfall so we can get back to Tuck as soon as possible." I looked around to the group and there is a varying amount of unrest in them all. Hopefully that carries them the rest of the way.

x.X.X.X.X.x

Before long, we could see the signs of the old world's civilization. As we got closer there was more movement within the town and eventually a male figure began to walk towards our group. His features are not discernable, but he looks to be the one in charge of the outpost.

"Let me talk to them, Cal. Not everyone in the Guard knows you are on our side." Kilorn said as he walked ahead of the group. Standing back, I watched as he approached a single person walking in our direction, away from the safely of their encampment.

"You wear the colors and symbols of the Guard. State your name." The man demanded.

"I'm Kilorn. I work under Captain Farley. She told me to show this emblem to any guard member if I was ever doubted." Kilorn then reaches into his bag to show the person a circle emblem. While I can't see it from here, it seems to do the job and I silently thank Farley for this mystery emblem.

"Fine. What is your business here?"

"We need to use the undertrain to reach Tuck. We have urgent news for the Colonel. We really need to get there quickly."

"…Tell your group to follow. I will take you to the substation." The man begins to walk away and Kilorn rushes back to the group.

"Cal, put this on. We don't know how they will react to you and I just want to get on the train and get out of here before anything happens." Kilorn begins fidgeting with a jacket and hat for me and I don it quickly.

"This too, _your majesty."_ Cameron quips sarcastically as she hands me a red linen scarf to wrap around the bottom half of my face. I pull the jacket hood up and keep my head low, hoping this will work out as well as Kilorn is selling it.

"This better work, Kilorn. Do I look average?" I mutter from behind him as we head to the decrypted town.

He turns and glances at me, "You look as plain as a Prince ever could." As if that was comforting. "Trust me, we don't want to test their knowledge of your allegiance to the Guard and be wrong about it." He sighs and turns to glance at me.

"Fair enough." I reply.

x.X.X.X.X.x

Once we walk into the town, I feel like everyone's eyes are on me. I could be imagining it, but it doesn't help my tension. Bree and Tramy flank me in an attempt to hide me between them both in a non-suspicious way. The man who approached Kilorn earlier is forging the way through some confused guard soldiers to a partially standing building ahead that seems to be a type of station for the undertrain. Our group seem just as on edge as I am and keep close together.

"Just through this arc. The undertrain is down the stairs and to the right. Just let the guard down there know Captain Killingly sent you. Tell him to prep the train to Tuck and help you in any way he can. If you see the Colonel over in Tuck, let him know Outpost Braven could use some extra supplies." With that, the Captain gives Kilorn's hand a firm shake and walks away from our group. I quickly exhale, feeling a little relief.

"Let's just get this over with." I say. Hurrying down the stairs we enter a large and dark room with arched ceilings. "I will never get used to these places. They look like the royal crypt."

Kilorn seems to agree and heads over to the first man he sees who is lounging against a wall near the train. "Captain Killingly sent us to take the train to Tuck. We're with the Guard." He said as the guard looked him over.

"The Captain said that? Fine enough, guess you wouldn't have gotten this far if not. Let me open the doors and you can head in." The guard said.

I stand on edge in the middle of our group. Everything seems too easy, like it's going too well. I know I may be feeling paranoid after everything we went through in the past 24 hours, so I settle down and continue looking as inconspicuous as possible.

The guard returns and announces that the doors have been released. He takes us to the train and waves us in while puling Kilorn aside.

"Do one of your people know how to run the train or will you need me to take you over to Tuck?" While he speaks to Kilorn I pass by them and feel his eyes hot on mine. The thought of this man on the train for the duration of the journey makes my stomach drop. Once inside the train, I locate a seat far and away from the entrance and wait for Kilorn to come in. When he does, Tramy follows him and he closes the door of the train without the guard ever entering.

"Will the guard be coming?" I call out to Kilorn. A small smirk flashes across his features before Tramy replies next to him.

"Nah, I can work the train." I feel an instant weight off my shoulders. 'Thank God it's Tramy driving the train and not Kilorn.' I think to myself as I attempt to get comfortable on the old and ragged seat nearest the window. The train starts moving shortly after and I feel the complete exhaustion that I have been fighting all day finally take me over.

* * *

 **MARE**

I am tossed unceremoniously into a room by my Arven jailers. One of them, a woman, sneers at me before slamming the door and locking it from the outside. Looking up, I take in my surroundings and intake a sharp breath at the lavishness of it all. A queen bed sits in the middle of the room with fluffy blankets and pillows and next to it is an end table with a small lamp as the only source of light in the room I can access. Across from the bed is a door, presumably leading to a bathroom. The room seems less like a prison and more like a room set aside for visiting nobles. However, there are two standout features that remind me that this room is meant to keep someone from escaping. The far wall holds no window and the entire floor is made of suppressing silent stone that drains my energy even now.

It shortly seems obvious that no one has any plans for me tonight, so I take this time to better look around the room. _'This bed really makes this all feel surreal.'_ I think to myself as I drop to the floor to peek under it. _'Damn, no convenient trapdoor to get the hell out of here.'_

Standing, I walk over to the door I can open and peek in. The bathroom is very barebones and only contains a bathtub/shower combo, a sink, and a toilet. I immediately notice the lack of a mirror and figure it best I not see what I look like at the moment. My neck still aches from the collar the guards recently removed and I run the water to wipe off some of the dried blood that ran down my chest.

On my way back to the bed I glance down to the end table and notice a single drawer in it. Opening it reveals nothing and I silently curse at myself for thinking there would be anything of use in it. "I guess there's nothing else to do but sleep…" I say to myself as I fall down on the bed.

Alone with only my thoughts to keep me company, I imagine what Cal is doing now. I figure he is beyond pissed at me, and I can't blame him. I never intended to turn myself in when I woke up this morning. I just couldn't stand to think of how little mercy Maven would have with our group. I'm only lucky, in a very ironic way, that Maven really only cared about me and was willing to let them walk with their lives if I surrendered.

Hopefully Maven's obsession will be his downfall, but I have no idea what he has in store for me. I can only imagine it isn't anything pleasant. My eyes finally close with only one thought left in my mind as I drift to sleep.

' _Cal…'_

x.X.X.X.X.x

" _Mare." Cal looks deep into my eyes as I fight to move to him. My body feels like lead and I can't move a single inch in his direction. His eyes look through me as a figure approaches from my peripherals towards him._

" _No, please no!" I scream in my head, but the words never escape my mouth. I can't speak, can't move to warn him, and I can only watch, unable to look away as Maven approaches him. Cal doesn't move his gaze from mine as Maven looks my way and begins talking._

" _This is all your fault Mare. You could have stopped this. You did this to him." He whispers to me as he lifts a blade from his waist to hover above Cal's throat. Cal looks on to me and I attempt to struggle to scream his name. He won't look away from me, won't stop Maven._

" _All your fault…This is all your fault…" Cal repeats in tandem with Maven._

 _All I can see is the blade as it drags across Cal's neck and the gush of silver that leaks from the wound like a deposit of mercury. It glistens as it falls and stains his shirt and then pools around his boots. Cal doesn't fall to the ground, but keeps standing and staring at me. His words, choked with the blood running from him, rip me apart piece by piece._

" _Your fault. Your fault. Your fault…."_

x.X.X.X.X.x

I wake to the sound of the door slamming open against the wall. My body is drenched in cold sweat and my heart thrums widely within my chest as I try to get my bearings on what is real and what isn't. "Get up, it's time to go." One of the Arven guards bark at me. Quickly I note my surroundings and feel a rush of sorrow as I remember my situation. The guards have no remorse as they grab me by my arms and link them together with cuffs before pushing me along to the exit of my room.

"Where are you taking me!" I yell as I struggle against the restraining grips on my arm. The Arvens only scoff at my question and continue on down the hallway. We pass places I remember from my time in the Palace before entering a room with stairs that lead down to a basement level hallway.

The hallway seems too clean, too white and I begin to feel nervous at what this hallway could lead to and what that means for me. _'They won't kill me here. This is too secluded. They would make my death as public as possible…right?'_ I think to myself as we take two rights and a left. We stop before a simple white door and the Arven guards open it and push me inside. I feel them unlocking my arm guards before quickly grabbing my wrists and pulling them above my head. When my eyesight rises, I feel the urge to vomit rise to my throat and I suppress a cry.

Before me is an equally white room with no discernable features aside from a set of chains connected to cuffs hanging from the ceiling. Beneath them are a similar set of cuffs, obviously meant for ankles. I knew what may happen if I gave myself up to Maven, but this room makes everything so much more real.

I struggle against the guards as they wrap the cuffs around my wrists and lock them tighter than they should be. Next, my feet are chained to the floor and I feel completely vulnerable strung up before their disgusted stares.

I don't bother to stop the guards as they walk from the room and promptly shut the door. _'Oh my God. They are seriously going to torture me…'_ I think as I struggle against my chains looking for any wiggle room to remove my hands. _'If I could only get one hand out…I could…'_ could do what? Nothing. The Arven's are just outside the door if the suppressive silence tells me anything. The room doesn't have silencing stone, so I am the only one who will be denied my powers here. That thought makes me shudder.

' _I won't let them get to me. I have to hold on…'_ I think to myself as I stand alone, arms suspended above me in this small room.

I have never felt so alone and terrified of the unknown as I do now…

* * *

Author's Note:

While I have read and thoroughly enjoyed King's Cage (go check it out if you haven't already), I have always expressed an interest in writing my own idea of how the events would have unfolded after the cliffhanger that was Glass Sword's ending. I originally started this story right after I read Glass Sword about a year ago (long before King's Cage) but had a renewed interest to continue it. While I will try my hardest to keep as much influence from King's Cage from my story, I won't guarantee anything. As a disclaimer, this story will be much darker than the series has ever seen before (and currently) and I want people tto know what they are getting into. Also, the first chapter is much longer than any subsequent chapters will be to give you a better introduction to the story. From here on each chapter will have two POV sections; one for Mare and one for Cal.

Either way, if you enjoyed this chapter and are interested to see where this journey takes us, let me know!


	2. Chapter 2: Catching Up

_Hey everyone! Here is the next chapter of Bloodties and hopefully it's as interesting as the last. As I said before, this chapter and all others will be only two POV sections rather than the four from the first chapter. I'll try my best to update the story weekly but life is crazy, so no promises. Either way, I hope you all like this format (I'm hoping it adds some suspense chapter to chapter) and I hope you all like the chapter._

* * *

 **CH2: Catching Up**

* * *

 **CAL**

The time on the train is dreary and gave me too much time to think and reflect. When I close my eyes to the dark undertrain tunnels flashing by, all I see is Mare. My heart pangs when I think of her face and I relive her capture over and over, thinking of all the things I could have done to save her from her fate. But none of my dreams are ever realistic and I know Maven would have just as easily killed us all if she has not surrendered. Anything for Mare.

His obsession was another frequent topic of my musings. The brand on Mare's chest was evidence enough, but I know my brother better. Or at least I thought I knew him… Still, I'm hoping his obsession keeps her alive until I can get her back. The look in his eyes when he stares at her is twisted and wrong, and I only hope I get her back the same way he took her.

While drifting between sleep and thoughts of Maven and Mare, I feel a shift on my seat as someone sits next to me.

"Were pretty much at Tuck, Cal. It's time to go." I hear Kilorn say next to me.

"Coming." Kilorn's concerned glance lingers too long before he rises to the front of the train. While I know it's fairly obvious that I am not taking this whole situation very well, it's surprising to see how everyone else is holding up. From my observations, Kilorn is trying to mask it with lighthearted tones and conversation. Bree and Tramy are obviously anxious, though for what, I don't know. It makes me wonder how Mare is feeling, which only makes me feel worse. _'I need to stop dwelling on what I can't change.'_ I think.

After a moment, the train begins to slowly stop and Kilorn calls out to everyone in the cabin to exit. He moves over to a panel near the doors to remove the lock and open the train doors. I rise with the others and make my way to the doors last, hoping to avoid any questions or pitying looks.

Exiting the undertrain station I see the familiar surroundings of Tuck and feel more at ease, if only for a moment. However, that ease is gone the moment I hear someone calling out to us.

"You guys have a _lot_ of explaining to do."

I hear Farley before I see her. I glance to my left and her stomping her way over to us with little regard for anyone in her way. She stops before me and glares at me, almost equal in height. "Any reason in particular that you never initiated your end of the mission? Why you didn't radio back? The Colonel had to retreat from his position because there was nothing coming from your group, no ready signal. And where in the hell is our Blackrun!?" She spit out at me and I held my ground, deeply annoyed at her conclusions. However, Kilorn steps in and saves me from having to respond.

"Farley… please. We were intercepted by the King and his magnetrons. They took the plane…and they took Mare."

I wasn't sure how Farley would take the news of Mare's capture, but utter and complete surprise wasn't what I expected. Farley is usually composed, but I see her wide eyes scan the group for Mare's face and eventually return to me with accusation written all over them. "How could you let them take her?" The question was only for me, and I can feel the Barrow boys shift behind me at her insult. Everyone feels guilty for what happened to Mare. I push every drop of anger aside, if only for a moment and reply,

"We were vastly outnumbered. It would have been a slaughter, and Mare was the only reason it wasn't. She offered… herself, in exchange for our lives. She made a sacrifice, and she made it alone." Unable to hold in the rising pit of emotion that overcomes me with the admission of what happened aloud, I look away from her piercing gaze while she scrutinizes my every word.

Eventually, she speaks again, this time less antagonizing than before. "We need to report this to the Colonel. We can't let Maven…" She trails off and looks just as defeated as we are, all the fight drained out of her at the possible problems Mare's capture poses everyone. Even though Farley looks to be only thinking of the Guard's position in this, I know she cared for Mare too, and I can see it deep in her downcast eyes. However, she composes herself as expected and motions for our group to follow her to the largest building un the outcrop. "We need to hurry."

x.X.X.X.X.x

Once our group finally filtered into the debriefing room a sense of unrest kept anyone from taking a seat while waiting for Farley to get the Colonel. _'Please let this be easier than trying to explain everything to Farley.'_ I silently beg. I'm not sure how many more times I can relive that moment; the look in her eyes when she walked away from us. From me.

A door opening pulls me from my thoughts and in walks the Colonel followed closely by Farley. Her emotions are in check now in comparison to her earlier actions when I told her what happened.

"What the hell happened with your group? The mission was complete failure." The Colonel somehow sounds angry, disappointed, and tired all at once. I decided to step up and explain before anyone else could do so.

"While we were en route, Maven used Samos magnetrons to take down the Blackrun and capture everyone inside. Maven was ready to kill us all but Mare gave herself up willingly to save the rest of us. Maven has her…" I pause to regain my slipping composure yet again and forge on, hoping to end this quickly, "We walked to the nearest Guard outpost and came straight to Tuck to let you know."

"That was a wise decision, Calore." The Colonel remarked as he stepped up to a table in the middle of the room. He seems unfazed by the news, but quickly resumed speaking, "We will need to evacuate Tuck and abandon any undertrains or locations Mare has come in contact with immediately. Farley, round up the other Captains and have them delegate all packing of essential goods and equipment onto the undertrain to Hillford." He then looks up to me and spares a glance to Kilorn as well. "What will the King be able to get out of her?"

"Everything." I release a breath I didn't realize I was holding, "He has whispers who can learn everything she has ever seen; everything she was ever told about the Guard. Samson Merandus will likely hold a grudge against her for the murder of Elara and Maven will allow him to use that against her.."

"Good thing she didn't see much of the Guard then. Not that the same can be said about you, soon enough." Farley speaks up from behind the Colonel. "We will abandon Tuck, leave no traces of our escape and Maven won't be able to use much of anything he learns from her. The only real issue is that she knows our faces and names, but that won't be a big setback." Farley shares a knowing glance with her father, then turns and walks out with her mission at hand.

I look up to the Colonel and ask, "And what of a rescue mission to save Mare?"

"There will be no such mission, Calore. Not now. We need to do what we can to protect the Guard and then we need to start where we left off with the little legion. There is no time or resources to attempt a rescue mission that will most likely fail."

"We don't know that, Colonel. I know you have people in the Capital…Hell I wouldn't be surprised if you had people in the castle even now. We need to see what the situation is like over there. Maybe we can find a break in their defenses and find a way to take her back." Cal was grasping at strings and hoping the Colonel would consider his ideas.

He stands silently in thought for a moment before finally locking eyes with Cal. "I'll find out what I can from the Capital, but we retake the children marching to their deaths first. That is our priority. I know it's hard to hear, but Mare life isn't in danger just yet, and we need to prioritize moving our operations to Hillford and forging another plan to save those kids. In the meantime, we can work together with any intel we get from my people on the inside and come up with a plan to raid the castle."

His promise is nothing more than a glorified denial, but I plan to hold him to it either way. It stings knowing we can't just recoup and charge full force at Maven, but I expected as much. I'm no stranger the logistics of war, but I'm more emotionally invested in this than the Colonel is. Without a reply, I walk away from the group of people who are in various states of confusion and anger and vow to do whatever it takes to get to Mare as quickly as possible.

* * *

 **MARE**

The silence is unbearable, both the quiet and the Arven's. Hours I have stood alone in this dark room and the isolation has drained me just as badly as the constant silence. My arms ache from being held up above me, and everything is too cold and too quiet. My eyes drift closed and it takes everything in me to not succumb to the sleep that wants to take my body. My vigilance has run dry and I have long ago long ago lost the desire to anticipate what comes next. All I know is that eventually, someone will come through those doors.

My questions are soon answered by the rattling of the doorknob. Without windows, I can't see who my visitor is before they fully enter, but maybe that would have been for the best once I see Samson Merandus' wicked smirk walk in. True terror fills me and I know without being told what will happen next.

"It's time to spill your secrets little lightning girl." The words drip from him in a mixture of sick satisfaction and excitement. My stomach drops to my feet but I hold steady against his imposing words, determined to put up a fight every step of the way.

"Stay out of my head you bastard!" I spit at him, pulling at my chains.

A hard smack rocks my face askew and Samson's laughter is all I hear as I recover from shock. "This is only the beginning, you red rat! You will give your secrets to me without my asking and without your worthless permission." With that, he grabs a handful of my hair and forces me to meet his eyes. I feel the tendrils of his powers enter my mind and it takes everything in me not to scream, not of pain, but of fear of what he will find.

Samson is quick to filter through the nonessential information and memories. Time spent with my family when I was younger, glimpses of my childhood and Gisa's face pull at me with longing to see her again, to be that child again without the weight I hold on my shoulders. Without Samson before me, invading my sweet memories without trepidation.

More memories of my childhood rush by me, some more prominent than others. Many feel as real as they were when they originally happened and I feel a small speck of happiness within this maddening invasion.

 _I feel the rush of wind through my hair as I sit atop a branch of a tree near my home. Times like these are a treasure, when I can relax and ignore everything going on around me. I feel my eyes drift closed before being startled by someone calling my name._

" _MARE!"_

 _Looking down, I can see my siblings crowded around the tree, all with various grins adorning their young faces. It feels like only yesterday Gisa was just a baby, but here she stands a toddler. My brothers are various ages, but all are still quite young and overwhelming energetic._

" _Come on sis, let's go play down by the creek!" Bree yells. Shade can hardly contain himself and bounces on each food waiting for me to hurry and get down._

" _Mware, play! Play!" Gisa giggles. Her words are improving, but she still says my name wrong._

" _I'm coming, just give me a minute." I slowly start lowering myself from the branch when I hear an audible crack. I attempt to get footing on the branch below me before the one I hold gives way, but it's too late. My balance is weak as I fall back, and the branch that broke falls alongside me. Once I hit the ground I feel an intense pain rip through my leg and the softness of someone under my head. Looking up, I see Shade under my top half, having jumped under me when I fell to try to break my fall. However, looking down I could see my foot in an awkward angle and the branch right above it._

" _Oh man, are you ok?" Tramy says as he lifts the branch from my leg. There is an immediate relief but a dull ache still rests in my ankle. "Good thing Shade was quick to get to you or else your head would have taken a serious hit._

 _Grinning sheepishly, I see Shade begin to get up next to me and give him a thankful smile. Bree and Tramy work together to lift me up and help me walk but every step on my injured foot is like fire running up my calf. Gisa is full on crying the entire time and Shade picks her up and attempts to console her._

 _Looking around at my siblings, I feel a great sense of pride and love for them and couldn't imagine my life without them._

x.X.X.X.X.x

Once he finished browsing my childhood with mild disinterest, he finds what he is looking for and I feel a stark change from the technical skills Elara used to rake through my mind. His gleeful infiltration is painful and haphazard and I feel my memories twist and rush through my mind a mile a minute. He sees the undertrains we took to the old city, the people meandering through Tuck, the Colonel's face. He takes in all the important Guard members I met, their role, their purpose, their weaknesses. Farley's face flashes in my mind at the thought of the Colonel.

He stops abruptly when he sees the odd faces of Rash and Tahir of Montfort. He focuses on their words of their Free Republic, their claim of equality and I hear Samson scoff in my ear, unsure of how close he is to my face with my mind eating away at my awareness. I feel the twins are of more interest to Samson than he lets on, but I have no other memories of them to rip apart.

Moving on, he finds my thoughts and memories of Cal and Maven, my love for a boy far from my reach and a boy who may have never actually existed. He tears into those memories and I can't hold back the scream that rushes from me from a pain that is neither physical nor mental but that of the heart. Unlike his general browsing of my memories from before, I feel sharp pains in my head as my thoughts of Cal blur and those of Maven strengthen. I can hear Maven's sweet words to me as we gallivanted off to the Guard together. I remember every kind thing he said to me and how my heart was slowly won over by his lies. But I feel no anger at the thought of his deceit, only a sick happiness that I don't want and can't control. I feel like I'm being ripped apart by it all but I try my hardest to fight against his butchering.

Finally, the head pain ends, and Samson brings a much more soul crushing pain to me with the face of my brother, Shade. I feel the tears run down my face as I watch his death before me, closer than I ever saw it that day. He makes me relive every painful detail of it up close and his hold on my mind prohibits me from looking away, from blinking. I can only stare and cry and feel the bile rise up my throat as Ptolemus' needle rips right through him, covered in bright red blood. I witness the moment the life left him and it feels just as horrible as it did when it first happened.

And then it ends. So suddenly that I am left reeling from the invasion and the vivid images of pain and despair. My entire body slumps in my shackles, spent from the constant strain of my muscles while he was in my mind.

Without a word, Samson exits the room and I can't even find the strength in me to rejoice. His influence lingers and I see Maven's face and the hole in Shade's chest long after he leaves. I don't hear when the Arvens enter the room and unshackle me and I can hardly feel them nearly dragging me to my bedchamber. Once I feel the hard cold floor of my room beneath me, I curl up and cry. I am faintly aware of someone leaving food, but I have no appetite, and it takes everything in me to rise from the floor and fall onto the bed. Curling up once again, I sob into my pillow as I quickly drift to sleep from the mental exhaustion Samson left in me.

x.X.X.X.X.x

" _Mare!" A voice calls out behind me. I turn to see Shade running up to me, a huge smile on his face. In his hand is a bouquet of flowers, tied up with a yellow ribbon. His other arm hides behind him._

" _Shade? Who are the flowers for?" I call back before he reaches me._

" _I picked these for Gisa! When I was walking around the market I saw this yellow ribbon and thought she would love it, but giving her a ribbon alone seemed kinda lame, so I went looking for flowers to wrap it around." His smile is bright and I can't help but smile back._

" _I'm sure she will love it. Soooo…what do you have behind your back?!" I laugh as I attempt to move around to see what he is hiding._

" _Something for you…" His tone changes, and just as he reaches around to show me what he holds, I see a spot of red on his chest that I didn't notice before._

 _My gasp is audible when his hand extends towards me, holding a human heart skewered with a large metal needle. The thick flow of blood drips down his hand and forms a pool on the ground while the red spot on his chest expands and stains him. Tears flow down his cheeks as he mouths something to me that I can't hear._

 _My scream pierces the silence._


	3. Chapter 3: Fire and Water

_New chapter up! I haven't had a real good chance to work on the story before Spring break due to school obligations, but now that I have a little time off this week, I'm hoping to get some more writing done. Hope you all like the newest chapter._

* * *

 **CH3: Fire and Water**

* * *

 **CAL**

"NO! This isn't real…" Sobs follow a wail of grief from the young voice of Mare's little sister.

I feel immediately out of place once I enter the Barrow residence and my eyes quickly search for Kilorn. I was sent here to get him for another meeting with the Colonel before we board the undertrain to Hillford. He stands in the small kitchen near Ruth Barrow as she quietly sobs into her hands. _'He must have told them...'_ I think to myself. For a swift moment I am glad Kilorn broke the news to them and I didn't have to. He is much closer to Mare's family than I am and just being here as they grieve is uncomfortable. As I glance around, my eyes catch the sad looks of Bree and Tramy who are beside Gisa, attempting to calm her from her combination of anger induced crying and screaming. I had little doubts the youngest Barrow would take Mare's capture well. Finally, my gaze lands on Mare's father… Daniel was it? He looks as broken as I feel and he doesn't even bother to glance up to see who entered the house. The entire tone of the scene before me is somber and broken, a feeling I can relate to in Mare's absence.

Kilorn pats Ruth's back and mutters something to her before she turns away and walks to a back room, face stained with tears. He then walks up to me and puts a hand on my shoulder, "You shouldn't have come…"

"The Colonel sent for you. Another meeting." I reply.

Kilorn looks away for a moment before leading me out of the room and away from Gisa's howls. I walk away from the building at his side and we head towards the meeting room that has set the scene for many evacuation conversations over the past few hours since we returned to Tuck.

The Colonel plans to completely abandon the base and wipe all evidence of our existence here. While it's feasible, which is evident by the massive amounts of people all around us moving things and hauling resources to the undertrains, it's taxing on everyone. We are lucky for those trains, too, otherwise this evacuation would have been nearly impossible.

"Did you ask the Colonel about going back for Mare?" Kilorn asked from my side.

"Yes. He basically brushed me off until the evacuation is over and we rescue the Little Legion. He wants to keep planning in progress throughout, so he says, which I plan to hold him to." Kilorn rolls his eyes and sighs.

"Not too surprised at that. From the little time I have been with the Guard I have learned enough to know the Colonel values the many over the few. Kinda puts us in a bad place where Mare is concerned…I just hate the thought of what your brother is doing to her. I may not know Maven, but it doesn't take a genius to see that he capable of anything."

At the mention of my brother, Maven's small smile floods my thoughts from a time long ago when he was but a small and innocent child. Even then, he didn't smile often, but it was always when we were alone and playing that he would share a small one for me. Those memories feel foreign, like they belong to someone else and I'm only watching them, but I still feel the love I had for that boy once. Now, the man he has become is some dark and twisted version that I can't seem to picture ever being a cute smiling little boy.

"Well I know Maven. His obsession with Mare was beyond anything I have ever seen before. It's not love, like he may claim. What he has already done to her can't be considered true love. But it's a dark bastardization that he can't seem to fight. I feel conflicted on it because it's what got her kidnapped in the first place, but it's also what will keep her alive until we come back to get her." I clench my fist and feel my jaw tighten. The anger that overpowers me when I think of where she is now, who she is with, is overwhelming.

"That's assuming we even get a chance to rescue her before it's too late…" Kilorn's eyes are downcast and I see hints of the depression I saw in him on the way to the undertrain. I put a firm hand on his shoulder and stop him.

"We _will_ get her back, Kilorn. If I have to storm that castle alone, then so be it." He looks up at me and silent understanding passes between us.

"If you're going, it won't be alone."

And to that, I smile.

x.X.X.X.X.x

Evacuating everyone from Tuck turns out to be a colossal effort in everyone's part. In a matter of a day whole buildings were swept for any important information and all signs that could lead Maven's forces to any other Scarlet Guard locations were destroyed. All useful goods or supplies were packed away on several undertrains and sent en route to Hillford, a northern base in the ruins of an old city in Lakelander territory. I find myself on one of the last trains sent out and I quietly think of how empty Tuck was before we left and our journey into territory I always associated as enemy.

I feel a shift in the space next to me and turn my head to see Cameron sitting beside me. She looks forward and does not meet my glance, so I shrug and return to looking out the window.

"What do you think they are doing to her?" Cameron's lack of finesse with words annoys me, but I sigh and attempt to stamp out this discussion quickly.

"Nothing good. What do you want?" I try to keep my voice neutral, but my annoyance only grows when she rolls her eyes and finally looks at me.

"Making conversation, obviously."

"You never had any interest in talking to me before. Why change that?" I try to read her, but she is great at hiding her true intentions behind a cloud of attitude. She considers me for a moment, possibly to decide if she will tell me the truth or not and then finally replies.

"Maybe I actually care if she is still alive. Mare was a pain, and she _did_ take me against my will to fight a war I never wanted…but she didn't deserve to become a prisoner. Not to save us." Her genuine words startle me and I seriously wonder if the same Cameron is next to me that was so vehemently against everything only a few days ago.

"Don't have a heart attack, it's not like I hate her _completely_. If she didn't take me with you all then I wouldn't be here with a golden opportunity to save my brother. I likely would have died trying to do this all alone." Her face was devoid of any real emotion, but it was raw in her voice. She truly did feel something; however small it may be.

"I believe you." I reply as we share a silent moment together in question of what Mare is doing now. "I want to hope that there is something in my brother that would protect her from harm. But I have a hard time distinguishing who Maven was from who he has become."

"While I doubt that is the case, let's hope for it for Mare's sake."

* * *

 **MARE**

My eyes snap open and I remember where I am yet again. My dream weighs on me as I sit up on the bed. On the floor is a new platter with food, different from the one I ignored last night. A growl from my stomach pushes me forward to take the food and begin eating.

' _Not so bad for a prisoner…'_ I think to myself. I stuff my face with biscuits and a sweet orange. I follow it all with large chugs of milk and feel the exhaustion from the night before wash over me. The food gives me more energy and I decide on a shower to wash the sweat off from the nightmares that plague me, both awake and asleep. I find a new set of thin white linen clothes and shuffle to the bathroom.

I walk in and set the water, feeling the heat from the shower and the warm meal washing away the invaded feeling of Samson in my mind. But his name brings a fresh wave of guilt for what my knowledge could do the Guard; may have already done. _'All I can hope is that Farley was telling the truth when she told me I had no idea how big the Guard is. Anything I knew, Samson knows, and I know the Colonel wouldn't risk the idea that Maven wouldn't extract information from me somehow. Plus, Cal knows what Samson can do because he felt Elara's powers first hand.'_ That thought does little to comfort me without any real knowledge to back it up.

When I finish my shower I don my drab white outfit and walk back out into the bedchamber. Before I even get a chance to finish slipping on my sandals, the Arvens are bursting into the room yet again.

"Turn around." One of the guards demands harshly.

"No." I reply, backing away towards the bed, and the younger guard seems surprised at my defiance, but that surprise is quickly replaced by anger.

"It wasn't a question. Turn. Around."

I stand my ground and she quickly jolts at me and grabs my shoulder, twisting my body down onto the bed. "Get _OFF_ me!" I scream as I struggle against her. The other guard, a taller and more well-built man, comes up and links the cuffs from the previous day to my wrists and I scream against them as they pull me up to my feet.

I feel my body work in overdrive as I kick the man back and bash my head into the woman's face. Before I can run out the door, a third guard appears before me and I feel my head smash into the floor. His punch left me reeling and my skull throbs from the impact with the ground. I groan as I loosely feel the guards pick me up and drag me down the hallway, downstairs, to the white hallway. I can barely fight back because every movement makes my head scream in response.

Again the Arvens lock me up to the ceiling and floor and leave me to stand there, mildly concussed and fighting head pain similar to the one Samson left me last night. Thinking hurts, so I wait out the inevitable in silence, nursing my pain in somber silence.

x.X.X.X.X.x

The door opens after several hours of nothing and I feel the nerves building up in me. The headache has dulled to a light throb in the back of my skull, but my thoughts race as a woman in the distinctive colors of House Osanos waltzes in the room flanked by three others. She wears a blue masquerade mask to hide some of her features but I can easily see the malice in her eyes. It was the same look I was given by the other silvers at Maven's little parade.

Flanking her are the two Arven guards from this morning and a simply dressed woman donning the colors of Skonos; a skin healer. I feel the nerves rocket into overdrive, _'God… she is here to make sure I don't die.'_ I think as I meet eyes with the Osanos Nymph. A sickly sweet giggle comes from her lips just before I notice the movement above me as a portion of the ceiling moves to give way to a pipe.

' _A water pipe…'_ Is the only thought I can muster before a torrent of water pours around me and is shaped into a ball around my body. My anticipation of this allowed me a single breath of air but I can feel the pressure of the water build and increase around my throat. Water rushes up my nose without my willing and a jerk reaction opens my mouth to breath in air that isn't there. Like a floodgate the water enters my mouth and rushes into my lungs. The feeling of drowning is horrible, and the lack of control makes it unbearable. I can't swim to surface; I can't move myself from her bubble.

And then the water falls around me and my lungs are forcibly emptied. Drenched, I gasp in sweet air and cough at the residual water inside me. My chest burns with every intake of air and I feel nauseous from the entire ordeal. The healer approaches me and touches my face with a look of intense concentration. I feel the burn reduce to nothing and she turns away from me with a simple nod to the Nymph.

And I feel my world warp before me again as the water encircles me. This time she doesn't push the water into me, but rather uses the pressure of the water to push against my body. I feel my muscles constrict and my rib cage tightens against my innards. Unable to hold my breath any longer against the pressure against my chest, I gasp in another flood of water and feel that same feeling of my lungs filling. That coupled with the unending pressure is almost too much to take. I feel my vision blurring and before I can feel the sweet release of sleep, the water falls around me and the Nymph pulls the excess from my lungs. My coughing resumes and I try again and again to just take in air.

The Healer approaches and the Osanos' sick laugh fills the white room as my cracked robs mend within me. Again, I feel the water rise up around me and my tears mix with it as I dread the pain I must face.

The cycle continues for what feels like an eternity…

x.X.X.X.X.x

When I am thrown into my room, it feels harsher than yesterday. The female Arven scoffs with a dirty scowl, still angered from my escape attempt in the morning. I don't have the energy to care and sit silently waiting for the inevitable platter of food to be dropped on the floor. When I hear it, I grab the tray and sit on the bed quietly eating my dinner. I can't bring myself to enjoy any of it, let alone feel an appetite for food, but I force it down either way. _'I will get out of this hell hole.'_ I think to myself as I shovel potatoes into my mouth. I will eat every meal and use my mornings to strengthen. I will fight against my guards. I _will_ find a way out of here.

' _I have to.'_ I think.

Once my tray is completely empty, I kick it over to the door and lay down on the bed, staring up at the empty ceiling. Thoughts of today run though my head and even though the pains are gone thanks to the healer's hands, every memory of the crushing pain and drowning lungs the Nymph put me through lingers like an infection as I fall into yet another fitful night of sleep.

x.X.X.X.X.x

 _I feel the lightning spark from my hands into the body before me, searching for a brain to sink its teeth into. A raging scream escapes me as I lunge forward to the next person in the way of my escape. Another body lies in my path, each one burnt where my hands touched and twitching from the remnants of electricity that I poured into them._

 _Another wave of guards rush at me and I brace for an electrical storm like no other. Electricity rips from the walls and the windows and I send it spiraling away from me in a circumference, hitting every human body surrounding me. As the bodies drop I see a glint of red bronze eyes that look so familiar they tear right through me._

" _Mare…I-I was just…" every word is chased by a shaky and rugged breath, "I wanted…to save…you." His final word is but a whisper as his body falls before me, empty and broken by my lightning._

" _CAL!" I scream as I run to him. His black hair pillows around his charred face. His eyes have nothing left in them and my sobs come quick and fierce. "Please, Cal. Please come back! I didn't mean to…I didn't know you were…" My words are silenced by a sharp laugh from behind me._

 _I feel my lightning stifled by the silence before I turn to see Maven's smirk._

 _Everything burns within me._


	4. Chapter 4: Inches Closer

_Another chapter done! I want to thank CoralRubies for the reviews and ReesieB for keeping me going with this story. I hope you like it!_

* * *

 **Ch4: Inches Closer**

* * *

 **CAL**

In the days that pass, tension remains high throughout the move from Tuck to Wallingford. While I was initially nothing more than muscle, simply moving things to and from the undertrain at our arrival, I found myself more and more a part of the Colonel's meetings to discuss the plans going forward. However, part of me felt that I was only there to stay out of the sights of the many Red Guard members who were just notified of my existence within the rebellion.

After Maven's acceptance and subsequent betrayal of the Scarlet Guard, many have found it hard to welcome another prince into their folds, and animosity towards the other Silvers who joined in opposition of the treatment of Reds have heightened in accordance. This has caused a subtle rift in Wallingford as more Silvers trickled in to the Guard with the Colonel's approval due to unrest in Norta under Maven's rule. In my moments with Julian, catching up from time lost, I have learned of the outward dislike for our kind, and sadly, I can hardly blame them.

"Do you think we will ever have any semblance of unity between the Reds and Silvers?" I quietly ask Julian as we sit and await yet another meeting with the Colonel and his ragtag group of leaders. Julian only stares forward, an emptiness within him that has been glaring ever since his rescue from the prison.

"I doubt it. We have lived like this for hundreds of years. Silvers, on the whole, are too entitled to allow Reds to be anything more than glorified slaves." His gaze drifts to mine and I feel the weight of his words, "But if anyone can bring about that kind of change, it would be Mare. Look at the kind of change she made already with the newest group of Silvers to defect to the Guard."

Her name stings less now, and serves as a fire that encourages me to fight harder than ever to bring her back. But I am not alone. Julian, Kilorn, and even Cameron are of the few who have banded together alongside me to push the Colonel and Farley to work harder and faster towards a plan to save Mare. Part of me feels like we are only held together by our mutual guilt for all that has happened to her, but I know more binds us than just that. Mare was so much more than a figure of the rebellion, as the Colonel wants us to believe, she was the glue that kept us together, and she continues to even in her absence.

"What a world that would be…" I comment, looking up at the overcast sky as thoughts of Mare drown out the sound of the cold breeze. Her deep brown eyes come into focus and I can't help but sweetly smile at the feeling she leaves in my chest. I envision a life where blood doesn't draw a line between us. A world where we could have spent lazy days together without the pressures or pains of the present. Positive thoughts of Mare are hard to come by lately and Julian seems to notice.

"Thinking of her?" He asks simply.

"Always. She is my forward momentum, my reason for being here and fighting for a cause I can't completely agree with."

"Understandable…" Julian's eyes meet mine with an intensity I haven't seen from him in a while, "Even while I spent my short time as her teacher, her strength and resilience always shone brightly. She was born to change people…Cal, know that I will do whatever it takes to help you get her back. Mare is what this insufferable rebellion needs to align their goals with the greater good, and I hate knowing what Maven could be doing to her while we sit around and twiddle our thumbs." The fire in him is palpable and it gives me an energy I didn't think I had anymore.

"Then let's go do something about it." I reply as I stand to head to the meeting. Julian rises next to me and we both think over the outcomes of this inevitable war. How much will we all lose to find some semblance of balance between our warring factions. And where does Mare fit into this rebellion; into this war?

x.X.X.X.X.x

"…then team 3 will move to this point, just south of Lake Tarion to infiltrate the choke. They will travel via undertrain to outpost L. Delta and carry on around major Lakelander settlements to the choke. Their main mission is the locate and escort the children to the rendezvous in Norta to be shuttled back here." The Colonel points to the relative point of contact with the child Legion then to the secondary train on the Nortan side that will route everyone back at mission end.

"Do we have knowledge of patrol routines on the Lakelander side? If they cross paths it could put the entire plan at risk." I comment, hoping the Guards knowledge of the Lakelanders is sound.

"The Lakelanders are creatures of habit, which is to our advantage. These small settlements are patrolled in rotating paths and at the time we will approach, their patrols will be rounding to the opposite side. There should be no chance of team 3 being sighted." The Colonel then moves on to another part of the map. "Team 1 Will be our main strike team. They will directly attack the city of Corvium with hopes that all Silvers are directed away from the choke, and those that are not will be directed by Nanny, who volunteered last meeting, posing as a Silver commander. This will allow team 3 to take the children through to the Nortan side to the Nortan undertrain for transport. Team 2 is our cover team. They will head south along the lake to the same undertrain station the children will take back, which will take them across Tarion to this area between Corvium and the Choke." He points to an area of the map just south of where the little legion will be. "This team will consist of long range attackers who will take care of any Silvers left behind to guard the Reds. They will stay relatively hidden and will retreat back across the lake once team 3 radios in that the children are outside the danger zone. A second train will be sent beforehand to assure that all three teams can make it back into Wallingford without issues."

As the Colonel finishes his speech of the finalized plan, Farley steps forward to take over for her father.

"Obviously, this mission will require manpower, and we felt it fair to give you all a chance to volunteer for a specific team or task since we have all given up time and thoughts toward this plan. Afterwards, we will take volunteers from the rest of the Guard in the general meeting this afternoon to fill up the remaining spots in each team. This plan is by no means safe, but it is the only one we have that will keep the majority of our people and the Little Legion out of the line of fire. So let me be clear, no one here is required to come."

My surprise at their attitude regarding this mission is visible, and I see Farley glance at my direction before looking over the rest of the group before her. A decision not to force specific newbloods or Silvers into this mission is not what I would have expected from the Scarlet Guard. However, my thoughts on the matter are cut short as the tall and lanky Cameron steps out of the group.

"I volunteer for team 3." She says curtly. This was hardly a surprise for me or the others, as Cameron had been keen on being there when we found the Little Legion. Her desire to see her brother brought about a complete change in her attitude lately and her focus was razor sharp for these meetings.

"Ok…"Farley marks Cameron's name down on her notepad and then glances back to the group, "anyone else?"

"I'll lead team 1." At my words, Farley's gravely smirk is aimed my way and she jots down my name as well.

"I expect you to raise hell, Calore." She quips.

"I won't disappoint." I reply.

Following our moment, others start coming forward in droves to volunteer for different teams. Some more combat friendly newbloods, like Darmian, volunteer for team 1 while a handful of higher up Guard officers offer to take up sniper positions in team 2. The Barrow brothers side up with Cameron as backup during the trek across the choke, as they had planned in the previous failed mission.

Next to me, I see Kilorn sitting silently apparently brooding over something. Before I get a chance to ask him what's wrong he stands and calls out,

"I'll be on the strike team with Cal."

"No, that's insane Kilorn!" I feel the words leave my lips before I can stop them. His eyes meet mine with an intensity that makes me falter for a moment.

"You go, I go." He says before angrily walking away from us and the entire group. I rush to catch up with him, throwing open the door to the conference room to see him walking briskly towards the housing units.

"Kilorn! God, would you wait for a second?!" I call out to him. He slows before turning to me, eyeing me carefully.

"You won't change my decision Cal. I told you that you wouldn't be alone in helping to get Mare back and I was serious about it." Kilorn crosses his arms and looks away.

"This is _not_ a mission to save Mare. You can't help me when we actually go to save her if you're _dead_!" I reply, hoping he will see reason.

"It doesn't matter. This is a necessary mission to get the Colonel to focus on Mare and there is no way I'm going to sit it out."

I sigh deeply as I run my hand through my hair in frustration. It's obvious Kilorn is thinking with his heart and not his head right now, but everything I can think of to persuade him to stay wouldn't get through to him. Suddenly, I have an idea and quickly grab his shoulder to get his attention again.

"The Colonel isn't planning to head into this mission himself right?" I ask, hopefully.

"…No. Wh-"

"Then stay behind and finalize a plan to get Mare. This is what we have been working on all this time with Cameron and the others. The Colonel said he would go for a rescue mission once we got the Little Legion, but why wait until the mission is over to get started planning with him? If you take charge of working with the Colonel while we are gone we can get started on it as soon as this mission is over."

Kilorn seems to think it over for a second and I start to feel nervous that he will reject it before he finally deflates and sighs out,

"…Fine. But you won't stop me from going with you all to get Mare, regardless of the danger. Got that, Cal?"

"Wouldn't dream of it." I reply.

* * *

 **Mare**

"20, 21, 22, 23…24…25…ahh." I sigh against the cold floor, my muscles burning from a busy morning of exercise. Not having been physically fit previously puts me at a disadvantage, but I plan to make the most of these mornings I have to myself. Food regularly sits right inside my door for breakfast, as if the deliverer doesn't want to spend even a second within the silencing walls of my prison. It is always delicious and easier to down than the dinner. Once breakfast is downed, I push myself physically with every form of exercise I can fathom considering a lack of equipment and I fight against the fatigue.

The fatigue, the pain. None of it matters once they take me to that white room. Before long it all melts away under the fiery pain of another Silver's powers. Another torturer. The faces and powers always change, but the gut wrenching pain stays constant.

Over the past few days I have felt sensations never before experienced; the limits of the body and the incredible power of the skin healers to heal even the most deadly of injuries. I have felt the cold of a Gilacon for hours, as my limbs are frostbitten beyond traditional repair. The blood run down my face from the scream of a banshee followed by the perfect silence of hearing loss. I even endured a greenwarden who manipulated her needlelike sapling limbs through my skin, using the larger branches to nearly break my bones in a boa-like squeeze. And in the end, I was always thrown back into my room, left with no physical scars or pain, but a million mental reminders of my time in that white room to suffer through alone.

' _Alone…'_

Loneliness becomes my greatest enemy. I have no one to talk to; no one who speaks back. Of course there are the Silvers whose deep hatred leads them to call me names, berate me, but there is no conversation in the white room. Only my screams of pain, their giddy laughter and excitement. While my routine has led me to feel some form of normalcy in all this insanity, I feel my mind fleeing at times due to the complete isolation. Those are the moments I work the hardest just to escape reality for a time.

I rise again, moving to the bed to await the inevitable. I have become complacent, never resisting my guards as I did before. I plan to bide my time, work harder, become stronger so that I may be able to take them down completely and stand a chance at escaping this Palace. I have found ways to make small weapons for myself within the relative privacy of the bathroom, safe from any hidden eyes. Again, my thoughts run to Cal and his warm arms around me for strength. I remember times before, small moments we shared and It helps strengthen me against this mental and physical torture.

Bracing myself yet again, I hear the door click.

x.X.X.X.X.x

' _Something is wrong'_ I think to myself. I have hung here for what feels like hours longer than usual and begin to feel a sick anxiousness for someone to come into this damned white room, if only to get it over with. As if called upon, the door opens to the last face I hoped to see within this empty room.

Before me is the devilish smirk of Evangeline Samos.

"Look at you, Mare. Oh how you have fallen." She sings, a disgustingly pleased look on her face. I can't help the anger that rises up in me and I growl at her, pulling at my chains in a worthless attempt to wrap my hands around her throat. However, I speak no words as I look at her with all the malice I can muster.

"I really don't know why Maven insists on keeping you alive, honestly. Though…I guess it is more fitting to keep you alive as our toy so that some may be able to release some of their anger at the atrocities of the Scarlet Guard out on you." A short laugh follows, but that is all a blur as I go over what she said.

' _Why would Maven want to keep me alive…What does he gain?'_ I think to myself. At my lack of attention, Evangeline scoffs before grabbing my chin and dragging it to her, effectively cutting off my train of thought.

"Either way, it is time you pay for all your transgressions against me, all those moments I had to sit through your conniving lies. I will see your pain for myself and relish in your suffering."

In all her bantering, I hardly noticed her choice of attire. My stomach sinks at the metal she is incased in as it begins to morph before me and I realize yet again why I am here.

' _To be broken…'_

"Little Lightning Girl. I spent so long watching you galivanting around as a Silver. Today I want to see you bleed the disgusting red blood that runs through you."

A sharp blade morphs before me from her skirt hem and without lifting a finger Evangeline brings it to my arm, dangled above me. My eyes rise up in time to see it slowly drag across my skin, slicing through my flesh like butter, just lightly enough to draw blood, to hurt, but not kill. Red beads flow down my arms, dripping onto my face as she continues to cut along my skin on my arms, legs, face, and torso. What parts of me are covered by clothes she cuts away allowing her access to the sensitive parts of me. My entire body screams with each new cut and throbs from every old one she leaves behind. While it takes everything in me, I refuse to scream or cry, biting my jaw through all of it.

"How dull…You are _not_ making this any fun for me. I want to hear you…" Her blade morphs before me into a needle, long and thick. The same one that pierced through Shade. His lifeless eyes break through my façade, "…scream!"

The needle flies into my stomach, and my throat burns from the horrid scream that bubbles out of me. The pain is so intense and I feel my insides aflame as she subsequently rips the needle out. I feel my gut burning as it pours blood out onto the floor, already speckled with red from the cuts. A cough wracks my frame and more glistening blood escapes me. I marvel at the amount pooling beneath me, absorbed in the rich color.

My eyes feel so heavy, so much more than any other time I was here. My vision becomes hazy and I barely hear Evangeline as she scoffs at me. Words follow but I can't hear them, only feeling the pain of my wounds. I feel so close to the sweet relief of sleep as gentle hands cup my cheek. My eyes gaze up, and I can see Cal's bronze eyes in the sea of red that clouds my vision.

"Cal…" I whisper as the pain begins to fade away. Before long I feel nothing more than the tug of the cuffs around my wrists and his eyes vanish, replaced by the black and soulless ones that grace Evangeline's face.

"Guess I got too carried away. Almost lost you there… Don't worry, I won't make that mistake again, after all, we have a lot more to catch up on, Little Lightning Girl."

Her laugh pierces me just as strongly as her needle.

x.X.X.X.X.x

 _I feel so alone. Looking around me I see nothing but white, like an endless plane of clouds stretched before me._

" _Hello?" I call out, but hear only my echo in return._

 _I walk forward but while my body moves, I never make progress._

" _Is anyone there?!" I call louder._

" _Mare…" a voice calls from behind me, startling me. A very familiar voice._

 _I turn slowly, coming face to face with Maven, holding out his hand to me._

 _His face is calm, serene, content. He stares deep into my eyes while speaking, "Come to me." His hand is still held out and I feel hatred deep within myself._

 _Not at Maven, but at myself as I take a step towards him._


End file.
